10 Years Later
by NazChick
Summary: 10 years after graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione is going back for her reunion. A lot has changed and many of her friends are in for a surprise!


**Hello! This is my first Draco/Hermione story so I hope its good! It's a one shot right now but I may write another one shot that corresponds to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as belonging to J.K. Rowling **

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced down at the letter resting on her vanity once again. It had been ten years since she had last been at Hogwarts and now she was going back for her class reunion, it would definitely be an interesting night. The last time she had seen many of her Gryffindor friends had been roughly 9 years ago, <em>They are sure in for a surprise <em>thought Hermione.

"Mistress, Scorpius and Aquila are ready." announced the family's house elf Star

"Thank you Star." Responded Hermione as she put her jewelry on before heading towards her children's room, Hermione was very glad that Professor McGonagall had set up a classroom for children of the parents attending the reunion to stay.

"Are you to ready to go?" Hermione asked her children as she entered their room

"Yes!" both Scorpius and Aquila shouted excitingly

Scorpius and Aquila were twins and while both inherited their father's blond hair and grey eyes, Aquila's hair was curly thanks to her mother. For tonight, Hermione had them wearing their nicest clothes even though it was very possible that they would stay in the children's room all night

"Daddy's meeting us at the school right Mommy?" asked Scorpius

"Yes he is sweetie; he's going straight to Hogwarts from work."

"We're going to Hogarts right Mommy?" asked Aquila

"It's Hogwarts dear and yes we are, it's were Mommy and Daddy went to school and you two will go there for school too." said Hermione

"Cool!" both of them shouted "Can we go know Mommy?" asked Scorpius

"Yes we're going to go know, Come one you two." said Hermione

The twins ran ahead of Hermione down the hall and the stair case. Hermione smiled at their excitement, she just hoped nothing ruined the excitement the two had tonight. As Hermione reached the front doors she found Star helping the twins put on their cloaks, Hermione put her cloak on before leading the twins outside and holding on to both of them she disapperated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Arriving in Hogsmeade, Hermione spotted the carriages that would be taking them up to the castle. As she led her kids over to them she heard someone shouting behind them.<p>

"Hermione! You're finally here we were waiting for you!"

"Luna! Blaise! It's so good to see you, how is Aaron?" said Hermione as she turned around to hug her friends

"I'm right here Aunt Mione!" said Aaron as he come out from behind his father

"Aaron!" shouted both Scorpius and Aquila as the hug their best friend

"We wanted to wait for you three to get here before heading up to the castle so you weren't going in alone." explained Blaise

"He is meeting me up at the castle later as you two know but, thank you for waiting for us." said Hermione, as the group made their way to the carriages

Once they arrived at the castle, they made their way to the classroom off of the Entrance Hall where the children would be staying. As they walked into the room Hermione looked around, the room had toys for children of all ages and in the middle of the room she spotted a group of children already playing. Hermione did notice that a two of the children looked rather familiar; they had red and black hair respectively. Hermione, Luna and Blaise hugged their children and told them to behave before leaving the room and making their way to the Great Hall. As they entered the trio made their way over to a group of their friends which included the Notts, as they walked over Hermione failed to notice the pair of brown eyes that were watching her from the other side of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's POV <strong>

Harry and I had arrived at Hogwarts a little early but after dropping James off in the children's room we made our way into the Great Hall and actually found some of our friends already there. Harry was talking to Neville when I notice Ron walk in with Lavender; Ron noticed us and waved before making his way over with his wife.

"Hey guys! Can't believe it's been 10 years since we've been here." said Ron

"It does feel like it's been much longer." said Harry

Lavender ignored us and grabbed a glass of wine of a passing drink tray before looking for her friends. Every since Ron started dating her we've all been short with him and Lavender, you could even tell that she didn't really care for our family but Ron never noticed. Glancing around the Hall, I noticed another group enter the Hall and I was surprised to see Luna with Blaise, but I was even more surprised by the third person in their group, she was a little taller than Luna and her brown hair fell in nice curls down her back the robes she was wearing were a beautiful red, and to Ginny she looked very familiar. She watched as the group made their way towards the Notts

"I'm going to go and say hi to Luna." said Ginny

"Okay dear." Replied Harry before going back to his conversation with Neville and Ron

As Ginny made her way over she tried to place the other woman who was with Luna. She remembered reading in the paper 8 years ago that Luna had married Blaise Zabini which had surprised her; she didn't realize that Luna was ever friends with Blaise. Ginny had been hoping to see Hermione today; no one had heard anything from her ever since the incident with Ron so she was hoping to see her today.

"Luna! I haven't seen you in ages!" exclaimed Ginny as she hugged Luna

"Ginny, it's good to see you too." said Luna as she hugged Ginny back

As the two old friends caught up the other woman with Luna began to talk with Theodore Notts wife Daphne, completely ignoring the other two women.

* * *

><p>Hermione struck up a conversation with Daphne, trying to ignore Ginny. Although she was looking forward to hopefully talking to her old friends tonight she had planned for her husband to be here before she went to talk to them. She hadn't seen any of them since Ron had left her at the altar for Lavender, she hadn't forgiven Ron, no matter how many flowers he sent for the few months following the incident, but she also hadn't talked to any other Weasleys since then. All of a sudden she heard an exclamation of "Draco!" from behind her and she turned around. Sure enough there was her husband Draco Malfoy being hugged by Luna as if she doesn't see him almost daily because of their husbands' jobs, she also noticed the shocked look on Ginny's face.<p>

"Hello dear." said Draco as he gave Hermione a kiss and it was then that Ginny truly noticed Hermione

"Oh my goodness! Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny as she hugged Hermione, Hermione hugged her back

"How have you been Ginny?" asked Hermione

"How have I been? I haven't seen or heard from you in 9 years and you asked how I've been! I've been good, Harry and I got married 7 years ago and we have a son James who is 4. How have you been? I'm assuming you've married Draco here." said Ginny

"Yes, we married 7 years ago actually, we met back up a little bit after I left and started going out and we have twins, Scorpius and Aquila who are 4 too." said Hermione

"Oh I can't wait to meet them! I bet they are adorable, Wait until Harry hears you're here we've missed you so much." said Ginny

"Really?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't we miss you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that everyone wouldn't have wanted me to hang around and I didn't keep in contact with anyone so…"

"Well trust me no one expected you to go within 10ft of Ron for a while after what he did to you, no one in our family is very nice to Lavender, even Bill's daughter Victoria hates Lavender and Victoria has even encouraged James to be mean to her, although I'm not surprised. And it's not your fault we haven't heard from you, none of us have ever tried to write, I guess we thought you would but that is pretty silly of us to assume." said Ginny

"See love, I told you everything would be alright." said Draco

"Yes, I guess everything is." replied Hermione

"Let's go see Harry! I'm sure he'd love to see you." said Ginny as she grabbed both Hermione and Draco and lead them over to where Harry was

While walking across the Great Hall they narrowly avoided a blur of red hair running in the direction they were heading.

"Who was that?" asked Hermione

"Oh, that's Thatcher, Ron and Lavender's kid, he's probably going to complain about something to his parents, that kid is definitely not going to be in Gryffindor." said Ginny

"They named their kid Thatcher?" said Draco

"Yes, Mum wasn't very fond of it, I feel bad for the kid, Victoria actually refers to him as That and James has started to as well, as well as some of us adults by accident of course." said Ginny with a grin

Hermione laughed at the idea of the entire loving Weasley family mocking one of their own and she knew Draco was thinking the same thing. As they got closer to Harry they were also greeted by the sight of James, Scorpius and Aquila all standing near Harry, Scorpius and Aquila were behind Harry's legs.

"Harry tell James to apologize to Thatcher, he needs to stop being mean to my son!" yelled Ron the tips of his ears starting to turn red

"Ron they're kids and Thatcher isn't always nice to James so I'm not making him apologize until Thatcher apologies to James." responded Harry, trying to keep his anger in check

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Ginny

"I'll tell you what's going on, your son was playing with these two little brats and not my son so, he tried to gets James attention and instead he gets attack be James and these other two!" shouted Ron

"Ron, I'm pretty sure I asked Harry, not you, we all know how you tend to exaggerate the truth." said Ginny, behind Ginny Draco was beginning to get angry at Ron and Hermione had placed her hand on his arm, ready to stop him from doing anything to rash

"James told me that he was playing with Scorpius and Aquila when Thatcher came over and demanded that James play with him since their cousins, James told him that he was playing with his new friends and Thatcher apparently threw a fit, destroying what James and the twins were playing with and one of the blocks hits Aquila, this upset both James and Scorpius and they shoved Thatcher away from them, Thatcher fell on the floor and then ran from the room crying for Ron and Lavender." explained Harry

"Well Ron that sounds a lot different from your story, wouldn't you say." said Ginny

At this moment Scorpius and Aquila looked past Harry, Ginny and Ron and saw their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" both shouted as they threw themselves at their parents, Hermione and Draco pick them up and reassured them that it was okay as they both still seemed upset over Thatcher and probably Ron since he was shouting

Ron spun around and stared at them gaping, there in front of him stood both Hermione and Draco holding their children, Draco was glaring at Ron while Hermione was actually smirking.

"Hello Ronald, if people are supposed to be apologizing right now I think you should apologize to my children for calling them brats." said Hermione

"Since when are you with him?" snarled Ron

"Well let's see I actually ran into Draco the night you left me at the altar, I believe Draco has been meaning to thank you, if you had never left me for your little mistress I never would have realized how much Draco had changed." said Hermione

"Don't you talk to my husband like that!" exclaimed Lavender for the first time in the conversation

Hermione placed Aquila on the ground before rounding on Lavender, getting right in her face.

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot say to my ex-fiancé you slut, it's your fault I was left at the altar by him so shut up." Snarled Hermione

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" exclaimed Ron

"Ronald if you value a certain body part I recommend you back off." snapped Hermione, "I've been upset with you for 9 years and I will vent!"

"Daddy, Mommy said a bad word." Aquila whispered to Draco

"Yes she did but how about we don't point that out to her right now, okay sweetie?" Draco whispered back and was relieved when his daughter nodded, he definitely didn't want Hermione to snap at the kids right now

"Mommy, James still hasn't said sorry!" cried Thatcher as he threw himself at Lavender

"Ron! You were supposed to have taken care of that." said Lavender

"Lavender, has it ever crossed your mind that it is Thatcher that needs to say sorry to James, Scorpius and Aquila? Your son isn't as innocent of you think you know." said Ginny

"Don't you say that about my son! He wouldn't hurt a fly, your James needs to mind his manners." responded Lavender

Harry grabbed Ginny before she could jinx Lavender, while Draco actually turned towards Ron and Lavender for the first time.

"Why don't the two of you stop arguing with us and worry about finding your son, if you haven't noticed he's been missing for a few minutes now." said Draco with a small smirk

Ron and Lavender quickly looked around, sure enough James was still standing near Harry and Scorpius and Aquila were near Draco but Thatcher was no ware to be found. The couple glared at Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny before taking off to find their son.

"Well their great parents." said Draco

"How long has Thatcher been gone?" asked Harry

"Well after he threw himself at Lavender he took off." explained Draco

"It'll take them a while to find him, one time he ran off in Diagon Alley and it took all day to find him." said Ginny

"So Potter, it seems like are children are friends now." said Draco

"It would appear that way and Hermione I'm hurt we didn't get an invite to the wedding." Said Harry, with a smile

"Oh shush you." said Hermione as she smacked him playfully on the arm, "We didn't get an invite to your wedding so we are even."

"Why don't we get together for dinner sometime? I'm sure the kids would love it!" said Ginny

"Sounds good, but I have a feeling we may regret letting our kids get together again." Said Draco as he watched the three kids whispering in a small circle

"Oh stop worrying, they're just being kids." said Hermione, as she went back to talking with Harry and Ginny

* * *

><p>The Potter and Malfoy Family got together for dinner the following week and Draco turned out to be right about the kids when, the adults drank from their goblets and found that all their hair had turned bright green, needless to say everyone but Draco found it funny. Hogwarts would definitely need to look out for the Malfoy twins and James Potter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you liked it! Maybe I'll write more DracoHermione stories in the future. Also, if you would like to see another one shot of the three kids going to Hogwarts let me know! **


End file.
